


Dimensions.

by obikinks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinks/pseuds/obikinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 2, Episode 14.</p><p>Rose knows he can never return, She knows doing so would break the two worlds in half. But it doesn't stop her from missing her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensions.

Rose stared at the cold, damp ground at her feet and wept silently. Where was he now? Where was her Doctor? Her Doctor Who?  
She remembered their unspoken promises. She remembered their happy smiles, even when the world was being ripped down all around them. It seemed like a lifetime ago. That blue box she had grown so fond of, That smile, their promises. 

“I’ll never leave you.”  
“No. Not you, I’ll never leave you behind”

“I love you”  
“Rose Tyler…. I-”

And where was she now? Standing alone on Bad Wolf Bay. Waiting for her Doctor.  
She knew he couldn’t come back. But still she waited. He was the closest to happy she’d been in years. He saved her. He was her Doctor and he fixed her.

“Don’t forget me, Doctor. I’ll never forget you, I love you, Doctor” She whispered to the Ocean, hoping, somewhere, in time and space, her Doctor could hear her.  
“I love you, Doctor…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so, if you read this, i want to thank you, this is my first ever fic on Ao3 and i hope you enjoyed it
> 
> -Alex


End file.
